underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Quint Lane
Quint Lane is the son of Antigen director Jacob Lane. He is an unstable Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid due to injections of the Corvinus Strain derived from tissue samples stolen from Eve. He is portrayed by actor Kris Holden-Ried. History Quint Lane is the polar opposite of the Vampire Selene; whereas she is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he is a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. His strength is extreme even for one of his species, due to his multiple injections of a serum developed by Antigen from the tissues of Selene and Michael Corvin's daughter, Eve. He has the ability to heal almost instantly, as well as having an apparent immunity to silver. Due to his extreme strength, his father uses him as the "muscle" of Antigen, ordering him to hunt down any enemies or threats to the company, including attacking Selene and killing Lida, a scientist who had threatened to expose Antigen for their mistreatment of Eve. Little is known of Quint's background or family life, other than a single comment made by his father suggesting that Quint's mother "abandoned" the family by choosing not to become a Lycan. Whether this points to Quint and his father intentionally becoming Lycans, or whether they were both bitten accidentally and tried to force Quint's mother to become a Lycan as well, is unknown. ''Underworld: Awakening Quint leads the assault on a Vampire Coven, in which he and other Lycans kill nearly every Vampire there. He and his forces then leave when the remaining Vampires gift him with the Tri-blood Hybrid, Eve. Quint faces Selene in a final battle at the parking garage, where she follows him in the hopes of saving her daughter. When Selene enters an entrance too small for Quint, he is forced to shift back to human form. Selene confronts Quint for the last time and punches a hole on his stomach and stuffs a silver grenade in it. When his instant healing takes place, his wounds close, sealing the grenade inside. The grenade explodes, and seconds later he is consumed by silver poisoning to his internal organs, killing him, his so-called "immunity" to silver revealed to be only skin-deep. Powers & Abilities Quint seems to have much in common with a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. As an "Uber-Lycan", Quint has the ability to change into a Werewolf form twice the size and strength of a normal Lycan or Werewolf due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain in his blood. As a result of multiple inoculations, his enhancements are immense and physically superior to those of Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. * '''Superhuman Endurance': Quint can endure attacks that would kill most Lycans or Vampires, such as Selene stabbing him in the head and shooting him with silver bullets. * Superhuman Strength: Quint possesses vast superhuman strength, and can be seen tossing cars great distances and knocking Selene unconscious on more than one occasion. * Healing Factor: Quint possesses a rapid and highly potent healing factor; able to regenerate instantaneously, closing wounds within seconds. * Superhuman Speed: Quint can move at unnatural speeds, including backhanding Selene with razor sharp speed. * Controlled Transformation: Quint has the ability to change into his Werewolf form at will, regardless of the hour. He also has enough control over his transformation that he can turn only his hand into a claw, and can presumably change other parts of his body. * Limited Immunity to Silver: Due to the multiple injections of Corvinus DNA, Quint is seemingly completely immune to the Lycans' allergic effects of silver and is completely unaffected by it when used in any conventional means. However, his immunity to silver is revealed to be only skin-deep, as he is unable to resist the effects of the silver grenade Selene stuffs into his stomach; the large amount of silver sent directly into his organs and bloodstream proving to be too much for his system to endure. Trivia * Kris Holden-Reid also plays a Werewolf in the TV series Lost Girl, although his character of Dyson in the series is a hero who is inclined to help protect humans, in contrast to Quint's obviously villainous disregard for them. * Unlike the Lycans in previous installments of the ''Underworld'' series, Quint's Lycan form is entirely CGI-generated. Gallery Quint_attacking_Thomas'_Coven.png Quint's_transformation.png Quintofficial.jpg Quint_from_Antigen.png Quint_wounded_by_Selene.png Quint_vs._Selene.png Deadly_Lycan.png Quint_Lane.PNG Quint_too_big_to_fit.PNG Quinthuman.jpg Quint.png Quint_ferociously_growling.png Quint_immune_to_silver.png es:Quint Lane Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Awakening characters Category:Hybrid Category:Lycan